RWBY COLLEGE AU
by life is normal
Summary: AN OC COMES TO BECON AND FALLS FOR A MUTE GIRL AND HELPS ESTABLISH OTHER RELATIONSHIPS.


The girl with ice cream like hair.

I got bored and came up with my idea of an OC meeting a mute girl.

Chapter 1

I lived in a town so small that I knew everybody there. After high school, I had applied to a college, I thought nothing of it, until I got a phone call from a Dean from the College of Becon in France. I was up late at 1pm waiting to go to bed when the phone rang. I had been accepted to a school in Vale somewhere in the United states.

"Hello?"

 _"yes, I would like to speak with Frank Kesowski?"_

"This is him." I really wanted to go to bed, but I might as well listen to this bull shit I thought at the time.

 _"I am Professor Ozbin from Becon academy in france to tell say that you have been accepted into the 4 year program here."_

That had gotten me by suprise because I had been getting letters from other colleges and this was the first one to say they wanted me at their academy. I was suprised at this information, I also never expected that the head of head of the college to call me personally to inform me of my aceptance.

 _"Your official start date will be the 20th of august, the appropirate paper work will be sent to you."_

"Thank you." At that the Dean hung up the phone, leaving me in the dark room in total silence. I wasn't able to fall asleep after that, I stayed up all night thinking of that call.

Now here I was in my beaten up 4x4 pickup truck driving to a college. Several weeks before I was told I was to share a dorm room with 2 other guys, 1 named Shaun Arc from Austin, Texas and Li Ren from British Columbia. I had called both of them and we planned out what we were going to bring to the dorm rooms. I agreed to bring a mini fridge that I would let them use if they bought food. I also learned that the dorms were co-ed dorms, the 1st and 3rd floors were womans and the 2nd were guys dorms. Some guys would say staying in the co-ed dorms would be a dream, I think it will be a pain in the ass.

I had done most of the imporant stuff at home and I only had to that day was to check into my dorm and unpack my truck. I found a spot to park, grabbed my laptop bag, then went to the dorms to check in. At the door I see a flustered girl with multi colored hair standing at the door waving her hands back and forth. "Need help?" I ask her, she turns around with a sigh and nodds yes. I go over to the com and press the button. "Hello?"

"So you are the one who keeps pressing the button and not answering!" An angry voice awnsered through the com. "Explain you keep on ditching the com when I try to talk to you!"

My god what a stuck up bitch. "I just got here, I got a girl here who clearly cannot talk, If you guys had a camera at this door you would see her clearly!" The girl next to me smiled at me.

"Oh, Then my apologies, I will let you guys in now." The door swung open, I opened it up wider letting the girl into the building first, she was clearly on a mission. While she did that, I walked over to a table that had a guy in a top hat and white jacket. Why a white jacket, its like 70 degrees outside right now!

"Hello I am Roman torchwick, I am the RA on the guys floor, What is name my fashionably troubled friend?" What?

"What's wrong with my outfit?" I looked down and look at my outift, old military pants, combat boots with a grey t-shirt.

"That style went out in the early 2000's my friend, by the way, what happened at the door? my little sister took off like a bat out of hell."

"Oh, the girl in charge of letting people into the dorms didn't know that she was at the door, they need to put a camera right there."

"Yea, glynda is still trying to get use to the latest in security system technology. I hope my adopted sister."

"adopted sister?"

"Yes, my family adopted her when she 6, from what I know she had a troubled childhood, somthing happened to her and now she isn't able to speak." Roman sank down in his chair a bit. "For several weeks she stayed in her room, then one day she wrote down on a paper that she wanted to join a fighting class. We wanted her to be happy, so later that week we sighned her up for one. But I suppose if you try to make friends with her, she will tell you eventually. So whats your name."

"Frank Kesowski."

"Well , You are the first to arrive for your dorm room. It will be room 204, seconde floor on your left." I fill out some paperwork and head up to my room to check it out, there is 2 sets of bunk beds with one without the bottom bunk. I take it upon me to take that bunk bed by setting my computer bag on the desk. I start looking at spaces where I can place some of the items I have in my truck. Then I hear the door opening, as I turn around to see who it is, I feel myself being lifted off the ground and smashed against a wall.

"REN I FOUND SOMEBODY IN YOUR DORM ROOM!" I feel as if somebody is trying to crush my spine. It soon becomes harder and harder to breath as i feel the persons Iron grip crush my ribs. My vision begins to fade when I hear another voice call out.

"Nora, Let him go, he is one of my roommates." I soon feel the grip of iron on my chest let go, I decide to take this moment to breath the air which seemed stale. "I apoligize for my friends over protectiveness. She gets over protective when she meets somebody she never met before, I'm Li Ren I guess your Frank."

"Yea... uh, Nora has one hell of a grip ow."

"Hi IM NORA WHERE ARE YOU FROM, ARE YOU PART BRITISH, I'VENEVERMETABRITISHPERSONBEFORE..."

"Nora, take a breath before you pass out." Ren says "Frank if you have to get stuff from your car, I'll help you lift your stuff in and where did nora go?" We both looka around to see that nora had left the room. "I might have to look for nora to make sure she dosnt get into trouble." At that he turned and left the room.

I decide to go back to my truck and grab my stuff from it. When I left I took a bagage dolly from my family's farm to use, I easily loaded the fridge and a portion of stuff I had brought. I also decided to use some ratchet straps to make sure nothing falls off. I made my way to the door when I see a blonde haired kid with a gray and orange sweatshirt puking into a trash can. "You alright there pal?"

The guy turned around, I recognized him from the facebook. "Mr. arc If I didn't know better, I would say that you sir are car sick."

"Just the bad eggs I had eaten for breakfast, Its nice to meet you in person Frank." He held out his hand for a handshake, not wanting to look like an ass I shook it."When did you get here?"

"About a half hour ago, Ren is also here, If you see a girl hanging around him, beware. She is a very hyper person and she is likley to sqeez the stuffing out of you since she dosn't know you." I warned him because she is likley to do it to him. Jaune breaks eye contact and looks at a white hair girl leaving a girl in goth like clothing in the middle of the large open area near the main buildings. "Go introduce yourself, she looks lost." he nods his head and walks over to her and holds out his hand. I chuckle at myself thinking that I was in that situation minutes ago. I got up to the room again and started to put stuff away and put stuff where the others can use it.

After I got my stuff in the right place, I head to the students loung area and find the same goth like girl who was talking to voluptuous blonde girl who came off as cocky. I decide to introduce myself, before I could, the white hair girl shoves past me and go's ove rto them. "You!"

"OH GOD ITS HAPPENING AGAIN!"

"YOU ARE LUCKY WE WERN'T BLOWN OFF THE SIDE OF A CLIFF."

I decided to stay and watch the arguement, "oh my god you actually blew up." Torchwick, whom was on break, stood next to me to watch the drama unfold. As it turned out, that 4 girls were forced to be in one room together.

Torchwick spoke up,"I wonder who is the poor soul that will be forced to be in the room with them." The question was ansered by a girl with black hair witha bow on walked in.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for" looks at paper" Blake xiao long, Ruby Rose, and Weiss Schne? Do you know where... never mind, I found them." I notice her bow slightly move, her shoulders slump slightly."I'm blake belladona."

"Pleasure to meet you miss belladona, My name's torchwick, I'm one of the dorm RA's in"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY ICE PRINCESS!" The girl with red and black clothing said. This went on for several minutes before Roman got involved and calmed down the situation. The girls went there seperat ways, ruby went to make more friends while the blonde sat down to watch tv in the student lobby. The, uh, Ice princess walked out of the dorms and headed for the main campus building.

I decided it was time to introduce myslef to som eother people, so I decided to sit next to blonde chick named yang. "Sup, I'm frank."

"Oh hey, I'm yang xiao long, where are you from?"

"I'm from small town in the middle of nowhere. where are you from?"

"I'm from patch Iowa." I spent an hour talking to her, she had the aditude of a party girl, but I guessed there was somthing else she didn't wanna talk about.

"So was that your sister in the red and black outifit?" Yang laughed

"Step-sister, our father was on a buisness trip and drank to much one night. Several months later he gets a call later that a he had a daughter from that night, lets just say my mother wasn't happy, me and ruby got along perfectally when we met." yang then had a sad expression on her face. " Several years ago, her mother died in a car crash. We took her in being that dad was happy to bring her in, my mom was not thrilled and kept her distance from her. I hate seeing her grow up, but she is finding her own path in life." We sat in silence for awhile before she stood up. "I guess I should finish unpacking, talk to you later?"

"Yea sure." she walked off to the dorms, I decided to head up to my shared dorm to see how jaune is doing. As I reached the room I hear Ren talking to, I guess nora, to let go of jaune. I can't help but chuckle, "I warned you about nora, you should have listened to my warning." Eventually she lets go and sits ona chair next to ren. "Are you guy's unpacked?"

"Yea, I still have to put clothes away." Jaune says.

"I have put all of my stuff away as well."

"LETS GET DINNER, THERE IS A DINER NEARBY THAT WE CAN GO TO." Nora blurts out loud. I still have to question her sanity.

"I think we should go grocery shopping instead in make our own dinner instead. I know that the school keeps pots and pans in the kitches so students wont have to waste money on buying them." I replied "

Jaune stood up,"Alright, you and I will go to the store and pick up some groceries and will be back within 45 minutes if possiple." I grabbed my keys and we headed out to my truck. On the way I saw a faunus girl with rabbit ears being harrased by several guy's, I decided to step in and help the poor girl.

"Hey where have you been cousin," I call out getting their attention,"I have been looking around for you for several minutes." I decide to put a fake smile on my face and keep acting. "Come on me and jaune are going grocery shopping, besides you have to pick up that one thing right?"

"Uhm , yea sure lets go," The girl looked relived to see me and jaune, she also looked like she was near tears. when we walked over to my truck, jaune let the girl in first, when we closed the doors, she was trying to keep her composure as best as she could. "T..Thank you for helping me back there, when people look at my ears, they go straight to the teasing and mocking."

"Hey no problem, I hate seeing guys pick on a cute girl like yourself." jaune says to her. both jaune and the funus girl blush and look away. "Anyway we are here to help you when you need it, I'm jaune and this is frank." jaune says after a minute of silence.

"I'm velvet, do you mind if i hang around you guys for awhile?" She asks in a shy voice.

"Sure" I said, "you look like you need some friends anyways." We arrive at the store and find it very busy with other students grabbing food for the dorms. The three of us hurry in and start going after the basic stuff for meals for over the next week.

"Okay, know we need some salmon for fish for later thi"

"You say fish" The black hair girl with a bow comes from out of nowhere. I would be lying if I said I didn't jump, but I wasn't the only one. I saw velvet jump into the arms of another girl wearing designer clothes and sunglasses, velvet blushed as the girl smiled at her.

"Well aren't you a cute one" the girl says to velvet. "I'm coco.", velvet was speachless and blushing.

"See velvet, you are making friends already." The girl coco walked away still carrying velvet. leaving me, jaune and the girl who came out of nowhere. "Where did you come from?"

"You mentioned fish, I like fish, your making fish when?" After some questions we got all of our stuff and headed to the check out to pay for our food seperatly. As I aproach, the cashier I see the same multi color hair girl from before. she lookls like she is trying to argu with the girl at the counter.

"Miss It is just a simple question, paper or plastic!" I decided go help her again.

"hello again my friend, would you like to borrow a note pad and paper?" she turns, smiles and nods, I hand her a piece of paper and a pen. she writes somthing down then shows it to the cashier, the cashier went pale and went to bag her groceries as fast as she could. The girl turned to me and wrot down somthing on the same paper. Before turnign it around she crossed out what she said to the check out lady, when she was done she turned it around.

 _"Thank you, my name is neo politan. I wanted to thank you for helping me earlier today. Whats your name?"_

"Frank Kesowski, do you need a lift back to the school?"

She turns back to her paper and replies. _"no thank you, I took by brothers car here. I have to go it was nice meeting you."_ she wrote down somthing and gave it to me. when I opened it up, she had written down her number and worte, _"call me anytime, I love meeting new people."_

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle, I had made friends and possile enemy's, it couldn't have gone any better.


End file.
